


Blinding

by KitschyKestrel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Recovery, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschyKestrel/pseuds/KitschyKestrel
Summary: Fleeing from pursuers, Noiz and Aoba duck into a glossy black building and find themselves in one of Platinum Jail’s neon night clubs. Things quickly spiral out of control when Noiz discovers the narcotic lights make him feel… well, feel. And with Aoba’s sleeping power threatening to surface, he might not have the strength to stop Noiz from taking advantage of the sudden discovery.
Relationships: Aoba's Desire/Noiz, Noiz & Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot follows the plot of the visual novel, and takes place after Aoba and Noiz's first canon physical encounter in Platinum Jail, but before the climax of Noiz's route.
> 
> Why does a one-shot have two chapters? Because I can't bring myself to end things on an angsty note! Chapter 2 is a confrontation and moment of tenderness in the aftermath.

They erupted from a darkened alleyway out into the bustling neon side streets of Platinum Jail.

Aoba doubled over, gasping. His gaze darted left, scanning the milling crowd, catching the eyes of a few curious bystanders. Noiz appeared at his side a moment behind, breathing in lurches but doing his best to look unfazed.

“Old man,” he leered down at Aoba as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Shut up,” Aoba straightened up, glaring. “This is your fault.”

From behind there was the sound of jumbled voices and footsteps growing louder. He didn’t know what Noiz had been trying to prove, or how the frosty Rhyme hacker got himself into so many fist fights.

“Let’s go,” Aoba stressed, taking off through the crowd of pedestrians.

After a few blocks Noiz suddenly swerved under the awning of a gloss black building. Inside Aoba could hear the faint thumping of music and a drone of excited voices.

“Noiz…” Aoba cautioned, glancing back down the street from where they had come.

“We didn’t have to run,” he sulked, peering inside the window by the door.

“You didn’t have to swing at them either.”

“Tch.”

A couple suddenly turned off the street towards the building, pausing their conversation to look expectantly at the two men blocking the entrance.

Noiz swung the door wide when he saw them, letting a blast of cold air wash onto the sidewalk.

“Get in,” Noiz instructed.

“What? What are we doing?” Aoba whispered, conscious of the couple’s curious stares.

“I’m tired of running.”

Aoba slipped inside the doorway and found himself squinting down a long, dark hallway. It was plastered with posters in various states of decay. The smell wafting towards him was a mixture of sweat and strong perfume. The couple strolled past them, turning as they reached the end of the hall and disappearing out of sight.

The thump of music grew louder as Noiz and Aoba followed after them.

“What is this?” Aoba muttered.

They turned the corner and emerged into a cavernous room, the walls and floor illuminated by flashing lights so bright that they both stood dazed for a moment. The floor was packed, heads bobbing under the multicolor lights to form a kaleidoscopic sea of bodies. Some were dancing in clusters, others grinding against each other in various stages of drunkenness.

“It’s some kind of club,” Noiz strode forward towards the crowd, seemingly unfazed. “They won’t find us here.”

“Wait!” Aoba stammered, but he was already vanishing into the throng.

Aoba could barely hear his own voice, the music so loud it was vibrating the floors and rattling up through his bones.

And the lights...

Aoba rushed to keep up, weaving and dodging as Noiz pushed through the crowd unbothered by the dirty looks he was getting.

Aoba tried to keep sight of that distinctively bright beanie and the way Noiz’s white shirt seemed to glow under the bright lights, but every time his eyes caught the light he felt nauseous.

His head was beginning to pound.

The sight of Noiz’s retreating figure was swirling and distorting.

“You okay?” A woman’s voice was at his ear, and he realized suddenly he had stopped moving.

Her face loomed in his vision, a sly smile spread across her features. Her hair was a deep red, her nose sporting a silver ring.

“You look like it’s your first time.”

“What’s happening…?” Aoba’s throat felt chalky as he spoke.

“The lights,” the woman purred. She set her finger to Aoba’s chin, tilting his face upwards.

His pupils narrowed to slits as he gazed up at the ceiling, seeing for the first time the panels that were scattering shining rays across the room.

The colors were riotously beautiful but accompanied with a sickening, sinking feeling in Aoba’s stomach.

He felt himself sway, the woman catching his arm.

“Don’t fight it. You’ll feel amazing.”

Her breath was at his ear, and he flinched away from the sensation.

_Throb._

Aoba pressed his knuckles to his temples to soothe the pressure building there.

“What’s wrong with him?” It was a man standing beside her, watching Aoba coldly.

Heads were turning towards him, curious eyes watching him falter.

_Throb._

He could feel it surfacing, that familiar vision lurking in his mind.

_Destruction._

“Get off him,” the voice was sharply familiar, enough to pull Aoba out of his spiraling thoughts.

Noiz was suddenly looming over the woman. On instinct Aoba shook free from her grip and moved to Noiz’s side. When he took in Aoba’s shaky condition his gaze narrowed in suspicion.

“What did you do?” he snapped.

“N-nothing!” she stammered over her words. “He must be having a bad reaction!”

“Reaction to what?”

“What? What’s with you two?” the woman frowned.

“Leave her alone,” the man at her side surged forward, putting himself between them. “Your friend’s a light-weight is all.”

Noiz stepped into the man, hackles raised for a fight, and the man defended with a startled shove that set Noiz stumbling back.

Aoba knew what came next. He threw his arm out in front of the hothead Rhymer to stop him from striking back.

But Noiz didn’t move, didn’t scowl, didn’t hurl an insult.

His eyes were wide.

Then quietly he muttered: “Do it again.”

“What?” the other man’s face contorted, clearly disturbed.

“Again.”

Noiz reached for him again and received a startled blow, the man beginning to look fearful.

Noiz looked down at his hands, recoiling them into his chest.

“Noiz…?” Aoba said hesitantly.

His eyes darted to Aoba’s with a strangely vacant expression.

Whatever was happening… it was affecting him, too.

Noiz led Aoba away by the sleeve of his jacket, away from the freaked out faces of onlookers and through the sea of surging bodies to the edge of the room.

_Throb._

_Death._

_Throb._

The thoughts were growing louder, loud enough Aoba didn’t notice where Noiz had led him until the space around them began to grow darker and quieter than before.

Noiz came to a stop in a darkened corridor, this one leading from the main room deeper into the back of the building. They were standing in the alcove of a locked doorway. The lights were absent here, the music more distant, and Aoba felt the throbbing in his skull relax as he slumped against the wall.

“What’s happening?” Noiz asked.

His tone was sharper than Aoba was used to hearing, and more urgent than his usual monotone.

“She said the lights… I think it’s like a drug…” Aoba was short for breath, pushing out strings of thought between the aches in his skull.

“You feel it too?”

“Yeah… my head…”

“Your head?” Noiz questioned.

His face said he didn’t understand what Aoba meant.

“What do you feel?” Aoba pressed.

“Touch me.”

Noiz expression was serious, even as Aoba gawked at the suddenness of the request.

“W-what?”

Noiz took Aoba’s hands in his own and led them to his cheeks. As soon as Aoba’s fingers brushed his skin he let out a whooshing breath.

“They’re rough…” he said, seemingly transfixed, and Aoba felt his skin flush at the remark.

“What are you saying?”

“Kiss me.”

This time Aoba pulled away, his back coming up against the wall with a thud.

“Something’s happening here,” Aoba said cautiously. “This place is- ngh!”

His breath caught in his throat as Noiz surged forward and pressed their lips together.

The kiss made Aoba’s head feel like it was dissolving, dissolving into nothing but heat, and the pounding in his skull was replaced just for a moment with the thump of his heartbeat.

It was too much.

It wasn’t normal.

Was this what Noiz was feeling?

Aoba raised his hands in resistance, pushing against Noiz’s chest, trying to free himself from the tiny space he was cornered in.

The blonde pulled back at the sudden shove, and Aoba scrutinized his expression.

His pupils were blown wide, brows drawn together in concentration.

He had never seen Noiz do more than flinch, even burned and bleeding. Even in _that_ moment they had shared in the house, it had taken seemingly painful acts to make Noiz react. He didn’t seem to feel much at all.

Somehow it felt wrong now, seeing him so… affected.

_Don’t fight it. You’ll feel amazing._ That’s what the woman had said.

Maybe that’s what the lights were supposed to do, why even a simple kiss had felt like fire.

“Let’s go,” Noiz murmured.

Aoba’s heart lurched with the hope of leaving as Noiz turned. Then he began to make off down the hall, deeper into the building.

“Where are you going?” Aoba hissed, giving chase.

The next room seemed empty at first. There were no dancers in sight, even though the lights and the music had returned.

Then Aoba noticed the walls, lined with curtained booths. As he watched, the couple they passed at the entrance emerged from one. They were smiling at each other, the man’s arm draped around her.

His belt was hanging open at his waist.

Oh.

Noiz was at his side suddenly, leading him forward with intent.

He was moving towards an open booth, a tiny space with a black leather couch and a tall coffee table.

Aoba planted his feet, trying to resist, but back underneath the pulsing lights Aoba found himself feeling unsteady again.

_Throb._

“No, we should go… we should…”

Noiz dropped him roughly onto the couch and swished the curtain closed behind them.

The small space was plunged into darkness, and as Aoba’s eyes adjusted he saw Noiz’s silhouette seated on the edge of the table across from him. He leaned into the space between them, and Aoba could feel his breath in the dark, could see little more than the glint in his eyes and the shine of his piercings.

Noiz bent forward for another kiss but Aoba recoiled, head spinning.

“Not here,” Aoba implored. He could hear the thump of the room around him, see the lights flickering through the curtain.

“It’s meant for things like this.”

Noiz began undressing, throwing his beanie down on the table and fussing his blonde hair into a pillow of soft spikes. He fumbled his tie off and started working down the buttons.

“Someone could come-“

“No one will come.” He shrugged off the shirt, then pulled the long sleeve underneath over his head to reveal the bare lines of his chest.

Noiz lifted a leg and slid his shoe across the couch cushion and into Aoba’s crotch, eliciting a gasp.

“You feel it too.”

“Hah… that’s not…”

“Touch here,” Noiz instructed again, calmly, and led Aoba’s hands up the line of his chest to settle on his nipples.

“Noiz…”

Aoba balled his hands reluctantly against Noiz’s chest.

Those green eyes Aoba had always known to be cold and distant danced with something so foreign that Aoba felt compelled to see more of it.

It was reluctance and determination, excitement and panic.

Noiz’s foot pressed harder.

The pressure was distracting, and Noiz’s skin under his hands was dizzyingly warm.

“Don’t pretend,” Noiz hushed.

Aoba uncurled his hands and rolled a nipple between thumb and forefinger experimentally.

He watched Noiz’s jaw clench, bringing the lines of his face into harsh relief.

Aoba felt a sudden surge, a selfish desire to see Noiz squirm. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue across the sensitive skin.

“That’s…” Noiz mumbled, but turned his face away before he could finish the thought.

“You can feel it?”

Noiz gave a sharp nod, then shuddered as Aoba’s tongue continued to work the bud.

_Destruction._

Aoba wondered what other expressions he could make.

His teeth closed around the bud, just hard enough for Noiz to jolt.

He hadn’t meant to do that, but when he glanced up Noiz looked far from hurt.

He looked hungry.

His bandaged hands shot out, pulling at Aoba’s clothes, forcing his jacket down over his shoulders before he could process what was happening.

“N-Noiz! Ack!”

“We’ll do it again, like last time.”

“Not here, not here…” Aoba chanted breathlessly even as Noiz fumbled with his belt and worked his pants down to his thighs, leaving him exposed. “Let’s just… go back…”

“Finish what you start.”  
  
“My head… I can’t… think…” Aoba pleaded, and the tremor in his voice gave pause to Noiz’s roving hands.

“It’s that power, isn’t it?”

Aoba nodded, holding his gaze, hoping he could see how serious he was.

“I could hurt you.”

The corner of Noiz’s mouth leapt up in a smirk.

“Then hurt me.”

Aoba’s heart dropped. Noiz began unwinding his bandages, freeing the scarred skin of his fingers.

_Hurt him._

He gripped Aoba’s length, swallowing the protests forming on his lips with a forceful kiss.

Noiz’s lips were soft, his tongue hot and wet as it slipped against Aoba’s teeth.

It felt good.

“It’s warm…” Noiz murmured against Aoba’s lips, drawing his thoughts down to the place where Noiz’s rough strokes were making heat pool in his stomach.

_Hurt._

Aoba screwed his eyes closed to block out the lights, to block out the way the voice was all but roaring in his ears.

_Hurt him._

His hands moved over Noiz’s chest, nails raking his sides experimentally. He could feel the way his skin twitched over his ribs.

_Yes._

_More._

When he opened his eyes he found Noiz watching him, soaking in his desperate expression.

The blonde suddenly slipped away, leaning back on his hands across the tabletop. He tilted his chin up, flashing Aoba a tempting expression.

“Touch me,” Noiz commanded again, and this time Aoba found himself surging forward without thought, without reason.

He kissed down the length of Noiz’s chest as his nails raked a path down to his hips. Aoba let his tongue trace over the piercing on his stomach, admired the way Noiz’s chest swelled with breath at the feeling.

The fight had gone out of him the minute he saw Noiz shudder at his touch.

He dragged Noiz’s pants down, freeing his dick, already half-hard.

Aoba traced his fingers down the row of piercings on the shaft, tugged at the ring at the tip with a finger.

“Nnh…” Noiz’s eyes had narrowed to slits as he watched Aoba’s movements closely.

“Does it hurt?”

His head echoed: _Hurt._

“Hah… feels good,” Noiz said bluntly, despite the tremor in his voice.

Had Aoba asked because he was worried, or because he wanted it to?

Aoba spat in his palm and began stroking him off, teasing the ring at the tip each time his hand came up.

He could see Noiz’s hands clench to fists against the table, his legs shift restlessly on either side of Aoba.

_More._

Aoba reached down without thinking and forced Noiz’s leg up onto the table, bent at the knee, pants pooled around his ankles.

Aoba worked the bare skin of his thigh over with tongue and teeth as his hand pumped.

“Ngh… fu…” Noiz’s breathing escalated sharply, noises escaping between breaths.

_Make him hurt._

He set his lips to the inside of Noiz’s thigh and applied gentle pressure with his teeth. Aoba could feel Noiz’s muscles quiver beneath his skin.

_Make him bleed._

Aoba’s teeth pressed harder.

Noiz let out a hiss.

_Deeper._

“Your eyes…”

The face flashed in Aoba’s mind, the face that looked like his but wasn’t.

The one with glowing eyes.

He wasn’t in control.

Aoba recoiled, wiped his hand over his mouth quickly.

“It’s not you, is it?”

Noiz was watching him closely. Aoba’s yellow eyes were shining dangerously in the dark, his open mouth revealing the sharp teeth that had been poised over Noiz’s skin.

His eyes hovered on the bruise-colored dents set into Noiz’s thigh.

“We should stop…” Aoba managed past the roaring in his ears. “I can’t…”

Noiz let his legs wrap around Aoba’s waist, pulling him into the edge of the table, forcing Aoba to lean in until their chests were pressed flush together and their faces dangerously close.

Noiz locked him in another kiss, tongue scouring the inside of his mouth, leaving fire in its wake. Aoba shuddered at the friction between their pressed groins.

“Put it in.”

Aoba barely processed the words, his senses too overloaded to react until Noiz spat into his palm and brought his hand down, down between his legs.

“Don’t…” Aoba’s muddled senses finally realized what was happening as he felt Noiz’s slick fingers glide over his length, guiding him into place.

“You won’t stop now,” Noiz said with certainty.

_Yes._

“Hah… you can’t…” Aoba panted, feeling how eagerly he twitched against the opening. “It’s too fast…”

_Ruin him._

The voice was only getting louder.

“I know,” Noiz murmured. His eyes were downcast to the place where their bodies were pressed. There was a childish sparkle in them, a twisted excitement that made Aoba’s heart beat faster.

“It’ll hurt…” Even as he said it Aoba’s hands sought out Noiz’s waist, thumbs pressing at his hipbones.

“Why…?” Aoba breathed. Noiz’s breath came to a shuddering halt in his throat, watching Aoba’s expression falter.

“I want to feel it.”

“I won’t stop,” Aoba said blackly. He couldn’t if he tried, not now.

“Don’t,” Noiz soothed.

_Destroy him._

Aoba felt his hips surge forward beyond his own volition, entering just an inch.

Noiz bared his teeth, air leaving his lungs in a rattle.

_More._

Aoba plunged deeper, fingers digging into Noiz’s hips to drag him in.

“Ngh! Gh-hah!” This time Noiz couldn’t stifle the sound. His arms wobbled, and he slumped back onto his elbows.

_More._

Aoba pursued him, leaning in until their chests were pressed together again. Noiz’s dick strained, trapped between the friction of their rolling chests and the unrelenting pace of Aoba’s strokes.

There was a roaring in Aoba’s ears, louder even than the music pounding around him.

“ _Scheisse… scheisse…”_ Noiz had begun to gasp to himself, but Aoba couldn’t hear what he was saying.

_More._

It was drowning out everything, every rational thought.

His mouth roved over Noiz’s chest, hovering everywhere that drew a gasp.

“Hah… that feels…” Noiz moaned distractedly, until Aoba ripped the air from his lungs again with a cluster of unsteady thrusts.

His lips settled over the soft skin between neck and shoulder, feeling the muscles tremble as Noiz’s head rolled back on his neck.

_Destruction._

His teeth pressed the skin tentatively, moist breath condensing on Noiz’s skin.

_Bleed him._

_“_ Ah-Aoba…” His name was a fractured string on Noiz’s lips, and the sound snapped what restraint he had left.

His jaw jerked. He felt skin dent and burst under his teeth, felt his lips grow wet.

“Ghk!” Noiz cried.

Aoba tasted blood, but he didn’t move, didn’t pull away.

Then he heard Noiz’s breath bubble up in a shaky noise that Aoba could hardly comprehend, even as it grew louder.

“Hah… ahaha…”

It was laughter, hushed and breathless, half-crazed.

“It hurts…”

_Death._

Aoba sank his teeth deeper, feeling his spit mingle with blood and begin to ooze down his chin.

“Nngh! Uhh… _verdammt_ …” Noiz’s laughter was melting into moans and mutterings he couldn’t comprehend.

Aoba detached, desperate to see the face that could produce those noises.

Noiz’s head had lulled forward on his shoulders, eyes half-lidded. Pin-prick tears pooled in the corners. His eyelids fluttered to meet Aoba’s gaze.

“Whoever you are…” Noiz said tremulously, and then a weak smile lilted the corner of his mouth. “Don’t stop now.”

_Death._

Aoba kissed him again, Noiz growling in protest as his blood mingled in their mouths.

Aoba’s thrusts gained pace until Noiz’s breath was so frantic that he had to break away, collapsing back against the table. His blonde hair fanned out around his face as his head hit the wood with a thud.

“Ah…!” Noiz’s chest spasmed. “There, there…“

He finished, the only warning a shallow cry.

The damp sensation spread between their chests.

_Death._

His hands were traveling up from Noiz’s hips, over his chest, moving towards his face.

_Use it._

His fingers traced Noiz’s temple, breathing going still.

Noiz watched him with a dazed expression, panting with an open mouth.

_Use it._

“N-Noiz…” Aoba managed to warn with what little control he had left.

_Scrap._

It was too late.

_SCRAP._

Then Noiz’s hands were seizing his own, pulling them away.

“Aoba,” he said forcefully.

His green eyes pierced through him, pierced through the fog, pierced through the thrumming in his skull.

“Aoba.”

Aoba tore his hands free and lurched backwards, separating from Noiz, pulling out of him so suddenly that Noiz winced. His heels came up against the couch and he sank into it, cowering.

_More._

Aoba’s face drained of color. Cold sweat soaked his shirt. He swayed unsteadily.

“…dizzy…” he slurred.

_…more…_

Aoba felt his vision fading, the fight draining out of him as the voice began to fade. He slumped forward as his vision went dark, and Noiz caught him before his face hit the table.

“Aoba!”


	2. Chapter 2

Aoba woke to the sound of rain, beating down around him in some sort of distant dream.

When he opened his eyes he was sitting on cold tile, slumped under the glow of a bright light.

Light…

The thought jogged a foggy fear in him, and he held his hand up over his eyes.

He was in a white room, illuminated by the glow of a fluorescent bulb.

It was the bathroom of the house in Platinum Jail, and his back was slumped against the door. Across from him was a flicker of movement, and his attention drifted to the shower where a figure was moving behind the frosted sliding glass.

Noiz.

Aoba’s mind raced back through the events of the night.

The dizziness.

The voice booming in his skull.

The heat of Noiz’s skin against his own.

His cheeks burned, breath speeding up again.

That bastard.

Just as he thought it the water ceased with a squeak and the glass door began to slide open.

Aoba pressed himself to the wall like a cornered animal as Noiz emerged, reaching for a towel and then stopping in his tracks when he saw Aoba awake and glaring.

Neither said anything.

Aoba looked down at the floor as Noiz slowly finished wrapping the towel around his waist.

He had seen enough of Noiz’s body already.

“How do you feel?” Noiz asked. His voice didn’t betray any emotion, any hint that something had transpired between them.

“Why am I in here?” Aoba bit back mistrustfully. “What time is it?”

Noiz appraised him before walking over to the bathroom mirror and rubbing his palm over the fogged glass.

“I had to drag you out of there. That was an hour ago.” Noiz’s eyes darted over his own features in the mirror. He pushed damp strands of hair out of his face. “I didn’t want to leave you alone in case it got worse.”

“Where are my clothes?” Aoba accused. He was in his boxers and nothing else, and the moist air on his skin was making him shiver.

“They were dirty,” Noiz shrugged. Aoba looked down at his chest and unwillingly remembered it pressed to Noiz’s.

“This is your fault…”

“I know.”

Noiz’s hand traced over the line of his neck, over the still-red bite wound in the mirror.

Aoba’s heart thumped when he saw it.

“I could have killed you, idiot.”

“I know,” Noiz repeated. “You looked like you wanted to eat me.”

“Then why don’t you care?” Aoba snapped.

“Why do you?” Noiz said dismissively.

Aoba snarled and lurched to his feet, turning for the door. He was halfway out into the hallway when he heard Noiz’s foot strike the tile, felt his hand latch onto Aoba’s shoulder.

“Get off,” Aoba frowned.

“You should clean up,” Noiz said calmly. “You look gross.”

Aoba didn’t have the strength to be insulted anymore. He moved back towards the mirror, took in the blood smeared across his face, the way his hair was sticking to his cheeks in sweaty strands.

He hated that Noiz was seeing him like this, hated even more how utterly unfazed he seemed by it.

“Fine. Get out.”

“I’ve already seen everything. Just get in.”

Aoba was too tired and too frustrated to protest, but he still slid the frosted glass door shut behind him before he stripped.

He cranked the handle hot, sighed when the water melted the stiffness in his muscles and then quickly silenced himself when he remembered Noiz was just a few feet away.

He didn’t want to talk to him, but he didn’t want to let him walk away without a word.

Not now that he had seen Noiz was capable of emotion beyond indifference.

“Noiz.”

Noiz didn’t respond, but his blurry silhouette beyond the glass stilled.

“What did that place do to you?” Aoba tried to drain the emotion from his voice, to ask the question in that flatly logical way Noiz would in the hopes it would reach him.

The blonde was silent for long enough that Aoba began to believe he wouldn’t answer.

“I don’t feel things the way you do.”

“Yeah,” Aoba snorted. “You’re kind of an asshole.”

“Not like that. Physical things. Pain, pleasure, anything.”

“That’s… possible?” Aoba questioned under his breath, before remembering everything he had seen of Noiz. The bandaged hands, the cuts and burns that didn’t seem to draw a reaction.

“Whatever the lights did… I had to know what it was like to feel things normally.” His tone was as unapologetic as ever, but the slow pace of his speech told Aoba how much he was hesitating.

“Nothing about that was normal…” Aoba muttered.

“Pain is part of being normal.”

“That’s…” Aoba remembered the feel of Noiz’s skin bursting in his teeth and shuddered. He leaned his back on the cold wall, letting the sudden shock distract him from his meandering thoughts.

“It’s your fault… but I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Why?” Noiz asked bluntly.

“Don’t ask dumb questions,” Aoba frowned.

Noiz turned away from the mirror and moved towards Aoba, his face becoming more clear as he approached the glass. Aoba drew his arms around his chest on instinct, feeling like he was on display.

“Don’t be,” Noiz’s mouth twitched up in a smirk, and the expression gave Aoba chills. “It felt good.”

“You’re sick.”

“Mm,” Noiz hummed agreeably. “Doesn’t hurt anymore anyway.”

“You really can’t feel it?”

“Whatever happened, it’s gone now.”

Aoba felt his head throb again. It wasn’t the agony of the lights, but the familiar headache resurfacing. He didn’t realize he had raised his hand to his head until Noiz chimed up.

“It’s back?”

“This is normal.”

“You have medicine, right?”

He should have taken it earlier that night. He would have, if they hadn’t found themselves fleeing through the streets of Platinum Jail. If things hadn’t gone out of hand.

“It’s by the bed.”

Noiz disappeared out of the room, and Aoba took the opportunity to untie the two long strands of his hair and shake them loose. He felt the pressure at his skull ease, if only slightly. He dipped his face into the stream of water, felt it run down his jaw and off his chin.

He didn’t notice Noiz had returned until the other was sliding the shower door open, exposing him to a rush of cold air.

He rubbed the water out of his eyes, shying away from Noiz’s presence even if he knew there was nothing left to hide.

Noiz held out the pill, and Aoba swallowed it down with a gulp. But Noiz didn’t move away, and the longer he watched Aoba the more his expression shifted. He opened his mouth and closed it again, clearly hesitating.

“What?”

“I didn’t think it would hurt you too,” Noiz fussed distractedly with his earrings, avoiding Aoba’s gaze. “I thought it would feel good for both of us, so…”

“Is this an apology?” Aoba asked incredulously.

“Sure. If you want it.”

Aoba couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of the situation.

“I’ll _think_ about forgiving you.”

Aoba leaned down to shut the water off, wincing when the sudden movement brought a fresh stab of pain with it.

“How long does the medicine take?” Noiz asked.

“Too long…” Aoba sighed.

“Let’s go.”

Noiz reached for his arm, his fingers warm and dry against Aoba’s wet skin.

He remembered the last time Noiz had said those words to him, had dragged him into this mess, into that club, into the darkened booth.

Noiz’s expression was changed now. He looked almost worried, if Aoba believed he was capable of it.

They moved up the stairs to the second floor hallway.

When Aoba reached his bed he sunk face first into the mattress with a woosh, his hair flying out in every direction.

“Ugh… my head…” Aoba’s muffled voice whined. “Must be nice not to feel things sometimes…”

“Anything feels better than nothing,” Noiz said confidently. Aoba rolled his face out of the sheets to find Noiz leaned in his doorway.

“You can leave,” Aoba urged. “I’ll be fine.”

Aoba buried his face in the sheets again, waiting to hear the sweet sound of the door clicking shut.

“I can distract you,” Noiz said. “Until the medicine kicks in.”

“Very funny.”

When Noiz didn’t respond Aoba pushed himself up and found the blonde a few steps closer.

“I’m serious.”

Aoba scrambled upright, sliding to the far side of the bed.

“What are you trying?”

“This is my fault, right? Because I wanted you to do it.”

“So this is another apology?” Aoba said incredulously. “Don’t want it. Go to sleep.”

Noiz looked surprised, then frustrated.

“It seems fair. You didn’t get anything out of it.”

“That’s not…” Aoba flustered, trying to think of what to say that would get through to Noiz’s frustratingly give-and-take mentality. “I don’t think it works like that, with stuff like this.”

“With sex?” Noiz clarified candidly as ever, and Aoba winced as he nodded.

“People don’t always expect to get something back for it. Sometimes they just want to make the other person feel good.”

The words had spilled out so easily, but Aoba hadn’t expected the thoughts that accompanied them. He was thinking of Noiz’s face and all the emotions he had seen painted on it for the first time that night.

He was thinking of the way Noiz had looked when Aoba was pushing him over the edge.

He bunched his fingers in the sheets, squeezing, willing the thoughts to go away.

He had never thought of Noiz like that before.

“Oh.”

“You’re so dense…” Aoba scowled.

“What if I just want to then?”

“Huh?”

Aoba glanced up at Noiz and found him shifting his weight between his feet.

“Want to what?” Aoba said mistrustfully.

“Make you feel better.”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask dumb questions,” Noiz frowned.

Aoba flushed, then flushed deeper when he saw how nervous Noiz looked saying it.

The lights were gone, but Noiz was still acting unbearably strange.

He wanted to?

Again Aoba found himself possessed by an urge he didn’t quite understand.

He wanted to see what Noiz was thinking, wearing an expression like that.

“Okay…” Aoba breathed.

“Okay?” Noiz repeated. He seemed so surprised that Aoba couldn’t help but feel sympathetic.

Aoba nodded.

Noiz closed the distance between them, moving across the mattress on hands and knees towards Aoba.

Aoba couldn’t help but hesitate as their lips touched, remembering how incendiary the touch had felt at the club.

His mouth was warm without melting Aoba’s senses, and Aoba was drawn inexplicably to the sensation.

This felt fervent, not fierce.

Noiz’s hands drifted to the towel at Aoba’s waist.

“Don’t do anything weird…” Aoba whined.

Noiz’s hand glided easily across his wet skin. His touches were slow and smooth, and nothing like the rough treatment Aoba had endured earlier.

Noiz tilted his chin upwards into another kiss, a kiss that was soft and slow and focused.

This felt intimate.

Aoba’s breath quickened as Noiz’s hand moved faster. He draped his arms around the blonde’s neck, tangled his fingers idly through his damp hair.

“Does it feel good?” Noiz asked, voice low.

Aoba hummed in agreement.

This felt saccharine.

Then Noiz shifted down, down until his face hovered over Aoba’s hips.

“You don’t have to...” Aoba appeased. “I, I’ll forgive you, okay?”

“That’s not it...”

Noiz kept his eyes locked on Aoba’s as he tongued the half-hard tip experimentally.

“It’s okay… really…” Aoba whispered.

He didn’t know why he felt so nervous. They had gone much farther than this. But something about the way Noiz was watching him now felt different.

Noiz set his lips on Aoba with gentle pressure, and Aoba threw his hand over his face to obscure the blush settling over his cheeks.

“Nn…! …it felt kinda good… anyway… so…”

He felt exposed beyond his own nakedness.

Aoba felt Noiz’s mouth on him in earnest. It was hot and wet, and when Aoba felt the metal stud on his tongue slide across his skin Aoba squirmed deeper into the sheets.

“Hah… mnn…”

He was already on edge, as if his body remembered how far he had come before and had been craving the release all this time.

“Noiz…” he murmured.

Noiz pulled away, leaving Aoba anxious when the friction vanished.

“You’re easy,” Noiz chided.

“Don’t stop…”

He reached for Aoba’s hand where it was draped over his face, obscuring his messy expression.

Their fingers twined, coming to rest in the sheets at Aoba’s side.

The gesture was strangely tender. Tenderness was never something he expected from Noiz.

His chest stirred as he watched Noiz moved faster, an ember burning there he hadn’t felt before.

His fingers flexed against Noiz’s, who responded with equal pressure.

The lights were gone, so why did it still feel so strange?

“Hah… that… that…” Aoba gasped when Noiz’s rhythm sent a sudden tremor down his spine, and moments later he finished in a daze.

He was vaguely aware of the mattress shifting under him, of Noiz shifting to sit beside Aoba at the edge of the bed.

“Did you… swallow it?” Aoba asked shyly, but Noiz responded only by wiping his arm over his mouth.

“You should sleep.”

“Mm…” Aoba mumbled in agreement. Drowsiness was lapping at him in waves, and he pulled the blankets around him.

The mattress rose as Noiz got to his feet and made to leave.

“Noiz?”

“Hm?”

Aoba didn’t know what he wanted to say, couldn’t think of anything besides a timid: “Goodnight.”

Noiz was silent for a moment. Then he reached down to twirl a strand of Aoba’s long hair between his fingers, staring at it for a moment before letting it fall away.

“Goodnight.”

When he left Aoba held the strand in his palm as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
